


Leave A Trace (5+1)

by milliondollargirl



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Boys In Love, But everything's good now, First Kiss, Fluff, Harlock is kind of stupid, I want you to want me, M/M, Slow Romance, Yama is kind of desperate and jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliondollargirl/pseuds/milliondollargirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harlock wants Yama, but he isn't sure if Yama wants him back.</p><p>... It turns out Yama did want him, and all Harlock needed him to do since the beginning of it was</p><p><em>saying</em>.</p><p>so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave A Trace (5+1)

**Author's Note:**

> First work for this fandom, I don't know where exactly this takes place, it's your choice to imagine... Just like I did.  
> Any mistake is mine! I don't have a beta, and I've lost my glasses (I'm kind of blind rn) so I don't know what to do with my life anymore.

 

I. 

 

The first time it was just a touch of hands. Harlock’s hands touching Yama’s – or Yama’s touching Harlock’s – slightly but determined. The older man was on his office and Kei was speaking to him, Yama was there, listening because he didn’t want to leave and no one told him to do it, besides… Something inside his mind was telling him that Harlock wanted him there.  

His right hand was on the table, so was the rest of his arm. He had a weird posture, but he wasn’t less interested in the conversation. They were talking about the next stop, who should do it and who shouldn’t.

It was just for a fraction of moment, really. Harlock reached out for one of his papers and his hand brushed over Yama’s.

Harlock didn’t even seem to notice, he just kept talking and looking at the paper, because that’s what he should do, right? It doesn’t _have_ to mean anything.

He sighed while watching the conversation, his hand still burning and his breath still caught inside his throat.

 

 

 

 

II. 

 

“What are you doing here?” He asked as soon as Yama stepped inside his office, hands holding a glass of red wine and a smile on his lips.

“I thought… I want to be with you.” Yama answered not so sure of the idea anymore and Harlock gave him a small smile. “You think I’m lonely?”

“Perhaps.”

Harlock raised one hand as if waiting for the wine and Yama went closer to him, handing him the glass. “I’m alone, not lonely.”

Yama simply watched as the older man appreciated his wine. “Either way.” He said and Harlock frowned for a moment, confused, but went back to whatever he was doing.

He kept writing and looking at maps while everyone was downstairs drinking and having fun, and Yama kept silent, watching him only.

By the time Harlock was done – probably one or two hours later – he got up and went closer to the chair Yama was sitting, running his slender fingers on the younger man’s hair. “Thank you.” He said and started walking away from the room while Yama stood there for an eternity, staring at Harlock’s half-empty glass.

 

 

 

 

III. 

 

They were staring at each other through the mirror. Yama was wet; Harlock could see the droplets of water on his shoulder even if he wasn’t that close. It was shining against his pale skin and slender arms.

He was wearing nothing but boxers; black ones, which made the skin of his hips and legs seem even paler. It bothered Harlock that he wouldn’t care about being still wet in some parts of his body, even though he was already out of the shower, ready to get dressed.

Yama’s eyes were fixed on Harlock’s abdomen; he didn’t feel flattered though, he knew the younger man was staring at his scars.

But he allowed himself to smile just for a moment.

“Why are you staring?” Harlock decided to say and Yama seemed startled by those words, looking as fast as he could into the older man’s eyes. “How do you know I’m staring?” Harlock raised both eyebrows at those words, smile now evident on his lips.

“Hum…”

“Perhaps because you were staring at me.” Yama said with a smirk.

Harlock nodded, not confirming his theory. Even though it was true, he wasn’t ready to give this kid enough to keep going. “You can always be right…” He said, getting up and throwing a towel to Yama. “But you can always be wrong.”

 

 

 

 

IV. 

 

As soon as he stepped inside the library he realized Miime was there with Harlock. She was sitting across the table, with a glass of wine in hands and Harlock seemed impressed by whatever she was telling him.

Yama didn’t get in, though. He felt like he shouldn’t interrupt _this,_ they seemed to have an intimacy that they didn’t show to everyone else. Now, watching them calmly, Yama caught himself wondering about them.

He knew they were bound to be together, but he never thought they’d be together like _that._ Maybe it was just his mind trying to play games with him; he could feel jealousy and even anger building up inside his chest…

Maybe he was afraid.

Afraid of their friendship or whatever this was, afraid of the realization that he’d never get that, afraid of being really alone and afraid of the fact that Harlock might never want him as much as he wants Harlock.

The only thing he did was turn away and leave.

He couldn’t sleep that night though.

And he didn’t even try.

 

 

 

 

V. 

 

“You’re hot…” Yama said one night as he ran one finger on Harlock’s face; the older man couldn’t help but grin calmly, waiting for an explanation from Yama. “Is that so?”

“I mean under my fingers,” He said as fast as he could but didn’t blush. “It’s like your skin is always burning, it seems you’re more alive than anyone else. I didn’t think…”

“I’d be hot?” Harlock completed and Yama locked eyes with him, a broad smile on his lips. “Yes.”

“You thought I’d be cold… Like a vampire?”

“I don’t know, even though you reminded me of one.” Yama murmured and Harlock laughed out loud as the younger man stared him.

They stood there in silence for a moment and Yama laid his head down on Harlock’s abdomen. He was wearing a nice t-shirt, the material was comfortable and it seemed even better when he stared running his fingers on it. It reminded him of Harlock’s skin, the places he wasn’t hurt or didn’t have scars. Delicate, pale and smooth.

He’d closed his eyes, and didn’t even realize when Harlock touched him in the arm.

“Are you going to sleep on me?” The older man asked, staring at Yama as he opened his eyes.

“Would you let me?” Yama said back, head still on Harlock’s belly, voice muffled.

The last thing he heard was Harlock’s laughing.

 

 

 

 

VI. 

 

“Why are you here? I thought you liked festivities…” Harlock’s voice came from behind him and even though he wasn’t expecting it didn’t scare him.

“I do.”

Harlock hummed, closing the door behind him as he stepped inside Yama’s room and went closer to his bed. The younger man was lying there, with a book in both hands but his eyes were fixed on Harlock’s now. “Why are you here?”

“I don’t like festivities.” Harlock said as if it was obvious. The younger man rolled his eyes, closing the book in a sign of frustration and throwing it on the floor. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, captain.” Yama got up, opening one of his drawers and taking an enormous blanket out of there, when he turned around Harlock was literally _on_ him, storming over him like a cloud. A big, dark, _beaufitul_ and creepy cloud. “Tell me.”

Yama sighed. “It’s nothing I’m just… Where’s Miime?”

“I don’t know, probably doing the weird things she likes to do… Why would you—oh…” Harlock said, running one hand on Yama's face, caressing his cheek with his knuckles. “You’re _jealous_ , but why?” He frowned, as if he was trying to understand that before Yama could even answer him.

“I’m not jealous and I wanna sleep, leave.” Yama pointed to the door, outraged, or at least pretending to be, but Harlock was still all over him and Yama didn’t _even_  want it to end, he couldn’t even make an act. His voice was already thick and his lungs weren’t working right. The fact that the older man was laughing made him even more excited and a littbe bit angry. “What’s so funny?”

“You, of course.”

“I’d like to slee—” Yama started, trying to repeat himself but didn’t finish because Harlock’s mouth was already on his. And it wasn’t calm or delicate, it was demanding and serious, like everything Harlock did; Yama didn’t know why he’d expect his kiss to be any different.

He couldn’t take control of his hands anymore, really, they were moving all by themselves, and they ended up on Harlock’s neck, pulling the older man closer, as if Yama wanted them to be just one.

Harlock’s hands seemed to know exactly where to go, touching Yama’s hips with calm and precision at first, but it didn’t take long for him to pull Yama even closer to him too.

When their tongues touched, it got dirty. Teeth and saliva and everything, they didn’t seem to mind though, especially Harlock; he was enjoying it very much, fucking Yama’s mouth with his tongue and taking control over the kiss over and over again. It was interesting, really, seeing how far Yama would go to try and deceive him on his own game, Yama was really _something_. Harlock couldn't remember the last time he was amused while kissing someone.

Harlock would let him think he was winning sometimes, but it wouldn’t take long for him to push Yama against his dresser, biting his lower lip over and over again and almost gasping at the feeling of the younger man’s erection.

Yama was the first to start moaning, even though Harlock was almost there too. He was making strangled noises in an attempt to avoid embarrassment because he was – so fucking – hard, but Yama didn’t even seem to mind, he just kept moaning and groaning and pulling Harlock even closer.

“Tell me you want this.” Harlock murmured into Yama’s mouth and the younger man stared at him with dazed, confused eyes.

“What?”

“I need to hear you say it.”

“What else do I have to do to make you understand? I’ve done… I’ve…” Yama pushed him away and Harlock fought an impulse to tell him he looked even better when he was angry. “All I needed was for you to say it.”

“Yes.” Yama yelled and Harlock smiled, pulling him closer again, running his thumb on Yama’s lower lip. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, I want you. Now kiss me, fuck me, I don’t care.”

Harlock grinned. “With pleasure.”


End file.
